This invention relates to a fold-up table designed to facilitate the process of changing a baby's diapers. During non-use periods the table is swung upwardly to a position facing one wall of a room; the table takes up very little space in the room. When the baby's diaper needs to be changed the table is swung downwardly to a horizontal position extending outwardly from the room wall. The baby lays on the table during the diaper-changing process.
The table is preferably constructed as a hollow rectangular tray having a relatively flat bottom wall, a peripheral side wall extending entirely around the periphery of the bottom wall, and a rim wall extending outwardly from the side wall in a plane parallel to the plane of the bottom wall. The baby is positioned within the tray so that he/she cannot readily fall onto the floor, even if the mother's attention is momentarily directed away from the baby.
This fold-up table (tray) can be used in small clearance areas where it would not be possible or practical to use a conventional four legged baby-changing table, e.g. restrooms in restaurants, shopping malls, buses or airplanes, or in small apartments where space might be at a premium. The fold-up table is a relatively low cost device that is considerably cheaper than the corresponding piece of baby furniture.